Annie Kim
"I'm sorry. I'm don't understand what your relaionship is here. Are you her father or her lover?"--'Annie Kim '''to '''Jeff' and Annie Edison Annie Kim is Annie Edison's classmate from her Political Science course. Although Edison made an attempt to become friends with her they ultimately became bitter rivals. Pre-Greendale According to Annie before attending Greendale she had a very high G.P.A. the same number as Annie Edison. Although in comparison to Edison she had a lighter course load she still managed to start 17 clubs. She also claims her high school was considered higher ranked then Riverside High which Annie Edison and Troy Barnes attended. At Greendale Annie Kim first gets the attention of Annie Edison when she is picked to answer a question asked by Professor Cligoris in Poly Sci class. Not only did she get the answer right but she got praised by the teacher as well which bothered Edison. Brushing aside her feelings, Edison tried to form a friendship with her even introducing her to the Study group. Although she would try to deny, thier competitive natures was very apparrent to everyone and they warned Edison not to let the rivalry get the best of her. Later Edison finds out Kim had started a model U.N., an idea she had come up with herself earlier on. Edison and Jeff go to Poly sci class and confront her on stealing the idea. KIm doesn't deny it but also says that the credit should still be hers since she actually went and carried out the idea. Jeff suggests that Edison start her own model U.N. at which point Professor Cligoris steps in. He offers an idea, that they have a model U.N. showdown to determine the real one. At the Model U.N. competition Edison enlists the study groups help as the Blue U.N while while Kim leads the Red U.N with group that includes Vicky. Edison's U.N. starts off strong easily settleing crisis alerts challanges and getting an early lead. However the study group ends up getting distracted by someones flatulence. Unable to get her group to focus on the task at hand, Edison has an emotional breakdown making a spectacle of herself in front of everyone. Kim takes advantage of the situation and her U.N. takes the lead. However in a surprising move Edison and her group manage try to make a comeback with an unorthodox plan suggested by Abed. Professor Cligoris overrules Kim's objections allowing Edison's last ditch effort. The Blue U.N. offers that they both concede the match and that the Red U.N. one join them to form a union, a "united United Nations". Kim rejects the offer prefering the real victory over an idea. Cligoris explains that's what the U.N. is at it's heart, rhetoric and ideas, and that Edison's Blue U.N. has perfectly simulated it by thier actions. He awards the contest to Edison as an incredulous Annie Kim rolls her eyes frustrated at her loss and annoyed at the other Annie's victory. Quotes *''"I recall other Annie mentioned the concept but she certaintly didn't have the initiative to find a faculty advisor. I didn't realize all you had to do was declare dibs."--''Annie Kim *''"You're a fool. Your is ultimatum is itself a technical act of aggression. If we simply refuse to recognize your authority we still remain ahead and you lose."--''Annie Kim rejecting '''Edison's '''offer to join them as one U.N. Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters